


Practical joker

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perfect timing.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071194
Kudos: 1





	Practical joker

Our story starts in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house. Their daughter Rose has invited her cousin James Sirius Potter over.

James asked, "Where are your parents?"

Rose told him, "They're at the shop."

James smirked. "They trust you enough to leave you home alone?"

Rose said, "Yeah, do yours not?"

James replied, "My dad and stepdad don't, but my mum and stepmum do."

Rose chuckled. "You and your dad have a weird relationship though, Jay."

James stated, "Not really. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

Rose nodded.

James inquired, "Would you like to go out with me, Rosie?"

Rose sighed. "Oh, but what about my dreadfully handsome boyfriend Hugo?"

James gasped. "H-Hugo Weasley?!"

Rose smiled. "That's the one, son of Ron and Lavender Weasley."

James stuttered, "B-B-But what about us?"

Rose giggled. "You're too gullible."

James scowled. "Were you joking?"

Rose grinned. "Yep, I'm a practical joker, it's what we do."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, what's your actual answer to my question?"

Rose beamed, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."


End file.
